


As Always -- The Reader and The Read

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [61]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, Falling In Love, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, Prose Poem, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: It's more than words





	As Always -- The Reader and The Read

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts | Book

As always….

As it always is…

As it will always be…

As it has always been…

Before the man began to read the book, he dared.

It is a most unique tome; one that very few have deigned to look at beyond the surface of its striped jacket. A jacket designed to show off its importance even as it shields it from a banal populace much too fearful of its elegance to dare imagine, let alone actually think of, the laying of hands on something so revered.   
  
But this man dared to imagine; to think.  
  
From first sight he gazed at the jacket in a way he once would court a woman. Without even knowing that he did, he had dared.   
  
He understood the contents within were not for the unworthy.   
  
And still this man dared. 

As it always is…

The man that had approached slowly and softly but assured. Still, he had surprised himself when one day he found his hand had touched the jacket.   
  
Where most could not be bothered with the exclusive verbiage and would have backed away, the man was intrigued. The book drew him in with a power he had not the words to explain as held the book first in his hands and then close to his chest.  
  
His fingers slid softly along the barely touched seams and paused. He knew that once exposed to what was within his life would be forever changed.  
  
And still the man dared.

His fingers slipped so softly under the jacket to the soft cover and for a moment he understood the dilemma of Adam. Adam as he held the apple given him in his hand and contemplated the repercussions of which he had no chance of understanding as he bit.  
  
The man gasped as he slid the jacket from its cover and exposed the precious pale leather with its constellation of speckles that covered the untold within. That is when he inhaled.

And the magic of the book made itself known as found himself equally bared – mind to mind – heart to heart – soul to soul with all the words and sentences and paragraphs and verses and stories that he has never read and yet has known from first sight and he is a man anew.

As it will always be…

With tranquility the man anew lets his fingers tiptoe lightly on the luscious silver spine of the book in his arms, even as he himself is splayed open naked in revealing – open naked in revelation as the book dared to exhale. Bold secrets and truths between them the symbiosis complete.

As it has always been…

As it always is…

As it will always be…

As always…

**Author's Note:**

> What can I tell you - Muse took a serious flight of fancy with this prompt.


End file.
